


Out of Time

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: All Dialogue, Author's Favorite, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Battle XIII, Seduction, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Look, Fangless.  I get that you’re doing the whole time loop thing, okay?  But you can’t honestly expect me to believe that you and I have been macking on each other between loops.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Porn Battle Prompts used:** Spike/Xander: Time Loop, Seduction
> 
> Just a quickie for [Porn Battle XIII - Lucky Thirteen](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/). You can find a direct link to the Porn Battle version of this fic [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7349373#cmt7349373). I made a few minor changes to the copy you'll find here on AO3, nothing of import, but I like it a little better now.
> 
> Thanks to Ozsaur for her advice - no time for a real beta. I changed stuff after we talked, though, so anything strange you come across belongs to me.

  
You’ve got to trust me, Harris.  
  
Oh, yeah. Like _that's_ gonna happen. Not in this lifetime, bud.  
  
Maybe not in this _loop_ , but it’s happened more than once already.  
  
In other time loops.  
  
That’s right, yeah.  
  
Look, Fangless. I get that you’re doing the whole time loop thing, okay?  We got Giles and Willow on the case, now, and they’ll get you out of this one way or the other. But you can’t honestly expect me to believe that you and I have been macking on each other between loops. That’s the biggest bunch of hooey I ever heard.  
  
There’s a spot, right under your left ear, that drives you wild when I suck on it.  
  
That’s… Okay, that’s a really good guess.  
  
No guess, Xander. When I bite you there, your knees buckle. Every time.  
  
Bite?  
  
Don’t worry love, I use my normal old ‘human’ teeth.  
  
I’m not your…  
  
No? Are you sure about that?  
  
Oh. Ummm… What were we talking about?  
  
This spot right here.  
  
Ack! Don’t touch!  
  
Feels good doesn’t it?  
  
Personal space, here, bud. You’re in mine.  
  
Am I making you nervous?  
  
Nervous? No. Of course not. I just…I mean. I… I… forgot what I was saying.  
  
No problem. There’s no need for words when we can do this.  
  
I.. Oh – wait. I don’t... Oh.  
  
Oh, yes, Xander.  
  
That’s – oh. God. Oh… Hey! Spike?  
  
Damn!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
We've done this before, you know.  
  
Yeah, that's what you said, Blondie, but I'm having a lot of trouble believing it. I mean, I believe the whole time loop thing, you proved that already – Giles and Wills are working on it as we speak. But you and me? That's the part I'm having trouble with.  
  
What, the kiss didn't convince you?  
  
Well, yeah, that - that _was_ pretty persuasive, with the lip biting and the tongue thrusting and the... the... oh… mmm...  
  
Oh yes, you like the kissing, don’t you?  
  
What? Wait. I don't wa... ahh.  
  
Didn't think I'd know about that, huh?  
  
Oh, I love that.  
  
Yes, you do.  
  
How did...? Oh wait – time loop.  
  
Mmmmm...  
  
I can't believe I told you about - that spot.  
  
You didn't. I figured it out on my own. I’m quite determined, you know.  
  
Oh, God!  
  
So good, Xander. So good. Let me –  
  
Hands! No, wait. I can't. I... Oh. What? Don't stop! What's happening?  
  
Oh, bloody hell!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Who the hell told you about that, Fangless?  
  
I found it on my own, about twenty loops back.  
  
I never would have let...  
  
Yes, you did. You let me do this. And this.  
  
Oh, fuck!  
  
You shudder like that every time. You don't know how much that turns me on, Xander.  
  
Oh, please! Hey, my hand!  
  
Touch me.  
  
No. I can’t –  
  
Do you feel how hard you make me?  
  
Oh!  
  
That's it, yeah. Just like that.  
  
I can't... Oh. Oh. Spike! I...  
  
No! No, not yet! Not yet!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
That’s it. Oh yes.  
  
Where did you learn how to kiss like that?  
  
I’ve had a hundred years to practice.  
  
Good point. Mmm… Oh.  
  
You like that, do you?  
  
Hey! Oh, man. I never knew…  
  
So sensitive. I love the way you arch your back when I suck your nipples, like you’re begging me for more. Beg me, Xander. Show me how much you want me.  
  
Jesus. I can’t – can’t think when you do that. Ah! Shit!  
  
Like a jolt of electricity, right? Doesn’t take much, just a little pinch and you’re like a live wire. Want more, do you? Ask me. Tell me what you want.  
  
Please! Don’t stop.  
  
That’s it. Yeah, move your hips, like that. Ah – that’s it. Feel how hard I am for you. Want you so much.  
  
Kiss – kiss me. Oh.  
  
That’s good, love. Oh. Yeah, right there. So good. So perfect.  
  
Spike. I need…  
  
Shift your leg, wrap it around my hip.  
  
What? Oh!  
  
I’m so hard for you. Just for you. Need you, love. Need…  
  
Oh, oh… Wait! What’s happening?  
  
Not again!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Want you so bad, Xander. Feels like forever since I started this looping shite, and I still haven’t…  
  
Haven’t what?  
  
Never have enough time to get my end off. I’m always so close...  
  
You – wait. You can't... Oh, god.  
  
You feel so good. So hard for me. That's it. Let me touch you...  
  
No – wait – ah! Zipper!  
  
That's what it is, all right. Don't worry, won't be in the way much longer.  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
Oh, yeah...you like that. Mmmm...  
  
Spike! That's so...  
  
You ever had a bloke's hand on your cock before, love? Did a man ever squeeze you tight in his fist like this? Ever lick your juices off his fingers? Mmmm....you taste so good, Xander.  
  
Spike -  
  
Oh. Yes. That's it.  
  
No, wait. Let me...  
  
Yeah, that's it. Touch me.  
  
Fucking buttons! Who ever thought button flies were a good idea?  
  
Bloody hell, Xander. So good. Tighter, love... That's it.  
  
Spike? What happening?  
  
Oh, Bollocks!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Oh, god!  
  
Just old Spike, love. But I know a few tricks even the Almighty Himself might like.  
  
Unf. What are you… Oh. My. God. Spike!  
  
Mmmm…you taste so good, Xander. So hot against my tongue. Such a thick cock. Mmmmm…  
  
Jesus. Oh, shit. Spike is sucking my cock! I can’t believe _Spike_ is sucking my cock. That’s so good! Faster. Can I – I need to touch you.  
  
That’s fine love. You show me what you want. Show me what you like.  
  
You’re so goddam good at that. Oh. Oh! I can’t believe you’re… Wait. What are you doing? Finger! Ah! No, finger – not. Oh, god! Oh, fuck. Spike. Spike! That’s… Spike? Spike?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
No! _No!_ Stop it, Fangless. I said stop it. Now!  
  
I’m sorry, Xander. I’m just so desperate for you. I’ve been trying to get into your pants forever now, and every time, the loop ends, and I’m left with nothing. You can’t blame me for trying to rush it. I just want you so badly.  
  
Wait. You mean you never get to come? Even after everything we’ve done? No way.  
  
I’m left facing the watcher and Red, trying to concentrate on telling them everything I can think of about the fucking looping shite when all I want to do is grab you, strip you naked and fuck you through the wall of the Magic Box.  
  
Wow. No wonder you were staring at me like that.  
  
I’m desperate, Xander. Truly desperate.  
  
:::snort:::  
  
What the…Harris! This is serious.  
  
Can you die from blue balls?  
  
Oh, hah. Very funny.  
  
So if you weren’t already dead…  
  
I would be by now. Yeah.  
  
Heee. Sorry. Sorry. That’s gotta hurt.  
  
It aches, love.  
  
It looks painful.  
  
It is. You gonna kiss it for me, then? Make it feel better?  
  
I’m not sure I can do that…it’s staring at me.  
  
Put your hand on me, Xander. Yeah. Like that.  
  
Feels so strange from this direction. And your foreskin…  
  
Bloody hell, Xan! Let me…  
  
Oh...I never knew my nipples were so sensitive.  
  
Feels good, yeah? I can make you feel even better. That’s it.  
  
Spike…don’t tease. Touch me.  
  
Need you. I need...  
  
Mmmm… God, yeah! Wait – Spike?  
  
Don’t worry Xan. You’ll like this.  
  
Are those your fingers?  
  
Just the two of them. Feels good, yeah?  
  
Um. Oh. That’s odd. Kinda weird.  
  
It’s okay, love. I’ll take care of you. Introduce you to a little thing called the prostate.  
  
What the fuck! Oh – oh! Do that again. Oh Jesus! Spike -  
  
You like that, yeah? Man’s best friend, love. With just a curl of my fingers…  
  
Jesus, Mary and Joseph!  
  
Just wait, you’re gonna love this.  
  
What? Don’t stop. Oh.  
  
That’s it, love. That’s it. Let me… Let me in.  
  
Oh my god oh my god oh my god…  
  
There you go… That’s it. Oh. So good, love.  
  
Ah. Ah.  
  
Push down...like that. Yeah. Good.  
  
Uh…  
  
Feel so right around me. So tight. So perfect. You all right?  
  
Do something.  
  
Got something in mind, then?  
  
Anything! Just - move. Ohhh ….  
  
There it is. Oh yeah. Bloody perfect, you are. So right. So mine.  
  
Ohhh, god, yeah. Kiss me… Mmmm…  
  
Can’t hold back much longer… Have to… Oh…  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah… Oh. So close, Spike. So… So… Spike? What’s -  
  
Bloody fuckering hell!

 

 


End file.
